MTPC46/Image Gallery
(1) Kochou and Magic Crystal.png|Kouchou and Magic Crystal in his study. (2) the girls at the Magic Village Christmas Eve.png|The girls in the magic village. (3) Hachan happing seeing her first Holiday.png|Kotoha is happy to celebrate her first Christmas (4) The girls in Santa's workshop.png|The girls in Santa's workshop (5) Santa Issac.png|Isaac-sensei as Santa Claus (6) The girls in Santa outfits.png|The girls in their Santa outfits (8) Mirai learning from Riko how presents are Deliver using Magic.png|Mirai learning how to use magic to deliver presents (9) Benigyo asking her fallen endless chaos to help soon.png|Benigyo asks her fallen Endless Chaos allies to help soon (10) The snail is tied so we must fly on brooms.png|The girls use their brooms because the snail is tired (11) Kana notices The Maho Girls.png|Kana notices the girls on their brooms (12) Kana and her friend takes the eyecatch.png|Kana and Mayumi go after them MTPC46-Mirai Kotoha Riko dressed up with Santa beards.png|The girls flying over No Magic World (14) Mirai giving a Present.png|Mirai giving a present (15) Kana.png|Kana watching (16) Benigyo asking Kana and her friends.png|Benigyo asking Kana and Mayumi (17) Benigyo fires an attack towards Kana.png|Benigyo attacking Kana and Mayumi (18) The Two are alerted by Benigyo's attack.png|Mirai and Riko are alerted of Benigyo's attack (19) MahoGirlsRubystyle this episode.png|The Cures flying in (20) Kana seeing the Witches again.png|Kana seeing the Cures (21) Mahogirls arrive on time to save Kana and co.png|The Cures arrive in time to save Kana and Mayumi (22) this Episode's Donyokubaru.png|This episode's Donyokubaru (23) Benigyo and Donyokubaru.png|Benigyo with the Donyokubaru (24) Felice asking the two to move to saftey.png|Felice tells the two friends to move to safety (25) Felice protects the Two with Linkle Power.png|Felice protecting Kana and Mayumi with the Pink Tourmaline (26) Benigyo orders to attack.png|Benigyo orders the Donyokubaru to attack (27) RubyMiracle will Protect Chirstmas.png|Miracle wants to protect Christmas (28) Felice cleaning up the Donyokubaru's mess.png|Felice sweeping up the mess (29) Felice throws the garbage back in to the trashcan Donyokubaru.png|Felice throws the trash back at the Donyokubaru (30) Kana watching the Mahogirls.png|Kana watching the Cures (31) Mofurun and the spirit Peridot.png|Mofurun with the Linkle Stone Peridot spirit (32) Spirit of Peridot enters the rainbow Carriage.png|The spirit entering the Rainbow Carriage (33) Kana meeting the mahogirls for the first time.png|Kana meets the Cures for the first time (34) mahogirls react to kana saying they are magic users.png|The Cures react to Kana saying thy were magic users (35) we must be a secret.png|The Cures tell Kana to keep their identities a secret (36) Kana promises she will not tell anyone.png|Kana promises them she won't tell anyone (37) Mofurun notices its snowing.png|Mofurun notices that it is snowing (38) Mirai and Riko.png|Mirai and Riko with Santa-bearded Mofurun (39) Hachan shows we got presents.png|Kotoha says that they got presents (40) Riko asks how we got presents.png|Riko asks how they got the presents (41) Iassac's gift to the girls.png|Isaac-sensei's gift to the girls (42) The girls present is a strawberry ckae.png|The gift is a strawberry cake Other wall_maho_46_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. MTPC46.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries